<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of You (Beelzebub x Chubby!F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125178">All of You (Beelzebub x Chubby!F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Squeezing, Body Worship, F/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC feels a little insecure about her body; beel loves it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of You (Beelzebub x Chubby!F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lately your bodily insecurities have become more and more evident to the point where you hid them from from your food loving boyfriend. It was unfair how much he could eat and not gain weight whereas you had to just look at food and feel an extra amount of chubbiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didnt matter to him. He loved your thickness, loved to feel it in his hands as he holds you tight and kisses up your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was kissing up your neck now, his hand gliding under your shirt, caressing over your stomach. An almost unnatural growl escaped him at the feeling of your exposed skin against his hand and he was quick to pull off your shirt. "Beel..-!" He shushed you with another deep kiss to your lips, not giving you the opportunity to whine about your lost piece of clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips pulled away from yours, his hands moving up to get rid of his own shirt as he took in the sight of you in your bra. "So beautiful…" you blushed at the compliment, wanting to cover up so bad but you knew he'd just rip it off again. His hands moved behind you to unclip your bra and remove it as well before running over the swell of your breasts. You shivered at his touch which was ever so gentle upon your skin, your eyes following his head which dipped down to place kisses on top of your chest before he opened his mouth to take in one of your nipples, sucking gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed your hips up, rubbing them over his growing bulge and he groaned at the feeling, grinding back into yours. "Youre making me so hard…" he mumbled, leaning back again to undo your pants and get rid of them along with your underwear. "Spread those pretty little legs." You felt shy again at his words, turning your head as you spread your legs for him, feeling the wetness of yourself. "No… Watch me. I want you to see how much i love this." His fingers ran down your abdomen before cupping your womanhood, his index running through your wet folds. You gasped in surprise and pushed your hips against his hand, to which he chuckled. "Youre gorgeous (Y/N)... All of You." His other hand squeezed your outer thigh as one of his fingers entered you. "You make me so hungry…" he growled, leaning toward again to suck on your nipple while his finger moved in and out of you. "Beel…" you whined, arching your back at his advances. God he was making you feel so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was starting to feel painful in his pants and his other hand moved down to cup his bulge, running over it in rhythm with his finger entering you. "I'm going to make you feel so good, bunny…" his finger pulled out of you, working to undo his own pants and tossing them aside. You could see his very evident erection through his boxers and your arousal grew at the sight. "You see what you do to me?" He whined, pulling his boxers down and letting his cock spring free. His hand wrapped around his erection, pumping slowly as he watched your eyes follow his hands movements. "So good…" he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled down onto his back beside you before reaching over and pulling you on top "no beel Im-!" But he just shook his head. "Let me see it. I want to see you bounce on my cock, (Y/N). " You groaned at his words, spreading your legs over his hips. His hand was still gripping his cock as he guided it to your entrance, your own hips slowly falling down on it. You moaned out as he filled you up, stretching you out completely. "Beelzebub…!" A gasp of his name escaped your lips and he groaned, placing his hands on your hips. You rolled them against his, putting your hand on his chest for leverage before slowly lifting yourself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped you, thrusting his hips back in as you slowly guided yourself on his dick, your tits lightly bouncing against your chest. "Wow… hah…" he moaned out, moving one of his hands over your thick abdomen as he thrusted back into you. "That's hot… so delicious…" he mumbled, licking his lips. You whined in response, feeling his hand grasp one of your breasts as he squeezed it. He thrusted harder, you grinding back down against him faster to keep the feeling of him filling you up. His hands moved back down and around, squeezing your plump ass abd pushing you against him. "I love it… hah… so delicious. I could eat you…" he groaned out, pulling your hips back down as he slammed into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moans echoed off the wall as you rode him, your body jiggling above him but he was looking at you with the most adoration in his eyes; he truly thinks youre the most beautiful being out there. You could feel him getting close, his dick twitching inside of you. You were getting there too, feeling the familiar approach of an orgasm. "Beel… i-im…" "I know…" he groaned, squeezing your ass again as he slammed his hips up into yours. "Cum with me…." You moaned out, throwing your head back. Your breasts bounced on your chest as he filled you up, his seed spurting deep inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel your own walls clench around him, covering his cock in more of your slick juices as he pulsated inside of you. He groaned, running his hands back up to your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You panted, looking down at him, watching his eyes meet yours before he pulled you down into a kiss, "I love all of you…" he repeated, pushing his hips back into yours to prove it. He will continue to love every inch until you accept it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>